


Walk-Ins

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "Do I say ew when I walk in on you and Alex?"





	Walk-Ins

“Ew, gross.”

Max sighed and Liz giggled against his lips. The pulled apart and faced Michael who was standing half-covered in grease and half covered in sweat. His clothes were clinging to him and he smelled like ass. But, of course, seeing him and Liz kiss was the gross aspect of the room.

“Do I say ew when I walk in on you and Alex?” Max asked. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, a dust cloud poofing around him as he took off his hat.

“You’ve never walked in on me and Alex.”

“Mikey, everyone has walked in on you and Alex,” Liz told him, “You two just never seem to notice.”

Michael’s confusion slowly turned into a cocky smirk that gave Max a headache. He just wanted him to go away so he could go back to kissing his girlfriend.

“Sounds like me ‘n Alex have the best sex life out of everyone if we don’t even notice other people,” he decided. Max wrinkled his nose. Liz laughed.

“Sounds like it.”

Max glared at her and she just laughed.

It was impossible to glare at her when she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
